La Complicada Existencia de Morgan y Reid
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Uno era un genio, el otro un héroe de campo. Uno era tímido y el otro se comía el mundo. sin embargo el peso de las cosas caen y se acomodan en su momento, dejando más de una reacción a su paso, esperando que los involucrados sepan cómo arreglarse. Un Moreid sin base fija realmente, no hace referencia a ningún capitulo, pero si hay mucho amor para estos dos.


_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Slash es su m_ _ás pura expresión, osea relac_ _ión hombrexhombre. Si no les gusta, pueden regresar por donde vinieron y nos evitamos malos ratos._

 _ **NOTA:** Los personajes a_ _quí mencionados y utilizados no son mios, si no que todo esta bella serie es obra intelectual de Jeff Davis. Si fueran mios sería algo así como gente con fondos monetarios para darme gustos pero no, me conformo con escribrir; además, si el programa fuera mío desde unas temporadas atrás que Reid y Morgan estarían juntos, hubiera mandado a Matthew Gray a hacer un poquito_ _ _m_ _ás sensual al psicoanalista y no hubiera permitido que Shemar Moore se nos fuera_ ~en fin, solo es algo para calmar la vena de shiper. _

* * *

-si García, me gusta-

Y solo pudo rodar los ojos ante el chillido de la mujer, e intentar ignorar con todas sus fuerzas que J.J y Prentiss chocaban puños a dos escritorios como si no estuviera presente. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de aquellas mujeres por saber sobre sus sentimientos?

Si bien, sus compañeros en el BAU eran profesionales y estaba prohibido entre ellos el perfilarse, no era necesario eso o ser un genio para sumar dos y dos y darse cuenta que el Doctor Spencer Reid tenía ciertos gustos ' _peculiares_ '.

No era que fuera un idiota con las mujeres, porque no, con aquel IQ de 187 no tenía cabida para ello. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, su madre fue por mucho tiempo la única presencia femenina en su vida. Y después vino el BAU; la constante presencia de J.J y Prentiss, además de la esporádica y revoltosa de García, ' _sus mujeres_ ', como se había acostumbrado a llamarlas cuando escribía a Diane.

-¿Y, entonces? Nuestro pequeño está enamorado-musito suavemente J.J, acariciando con ternura sus cabellos castaños-vas a..-

-no..definitivamente no-respondió rápidamente, suspirando un poco y sentándose bruscamente, pasando sus manos por su rostro-¿En serio están pensando en que podría simplemente considerar la posibilidad de confesar mis sentimientos?-

-bueno, realmente no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?-cuestionó suavemente, acercándose con calma y acariciando con ternura los cabellos claros del chico, tranquilizándolo un poco del aparente ataque de ansiedad y pánico-Reid..-

-chicos, a la sala de juntas, ahora-la voz de Hotchner se escuchó firme, siendo seguido por Rossi.

Y jamás en su vida había amado tanto que hubiera un caso, así como jamás en su vida se había movido tan rápido.

* * *

No quería haber escuchado eso, no en ese tono algo asqueado, no escondido tras la pared del estacionamiento, no en medio de la noche fría, no después de aquella charla 'motivacional' con las chicas.

-¡Niño bonito! Espera..-escuchó que le llamaban mientras aceleraba el paso, casi corría-Spencer..-

-gracias por esperarme, pero de haber sabido que tenías otros planes-musito bajito, mirando a la chica que esperaba a unos metros-podías haberlo dicho..puedo perfectamente ir a casa en un taxi-respondió apenas en una sonrisa, apartando la mano que se había posado sobre su hombro y apresurándose a buscar un taxi.

Y fue cuando tras llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y envolverse en la sábana que permitió que sus lágrimas resbalaran, que aquellas palabras se clavaran aún más como puñales en su cerebro y corazón. Fue cuando permitió que la voz de Morgan se cuele en sus oídos de nueva cuenta _«¿Gustarme? Claro que no bebé, es un hombre, simplemente es un amigo. ¡Es un niño! Bastante inteligente pero desgarbado»_ ; fue cuando se permitió que aquel beso nada inocente entre el moreno y la chica aquella le volviera a inundar la cabeza, que le martirizara lenta y cruelmente el cerebro.

A esas alturas ya no sabía si simplemente era masoquista o las neuronas estaban dejando de funcionar tras tomar tanto café.

* * *

-¿Y cuál es el caso?-cuestionó con una sonrisa enorme el moreno, sentándose sin gracia alguna, mirando, al igual que todos ahí, al jefe

-Spencer Reid, ese es el caso-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-después del incidente de la bala y el café le di el día libre así que..¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que le pasa? Desde hace aproximadamente dos meses que esta algo fuera de sí, extraño, distante-cuestionó mirándoles, dejando que la preocupación se mostrara

-no lo sé Hotch pero podemos ir a investigar, ¿No es así J.J?-musito poniéndose de pie mientras sentía la culpa golpearle un poco aunque sonriendo a la mujer que de inmediato le imitó y dejó que el otro saliera primero

-tendremos a nuestro genio parlanchín de regreso, ya verán..-susurró antes de guiñarle a García, apresurándose tras el moreno.

 _«Bien hecho Derek, eres un jodido idiota»_ gruñó para sí mismo, dándose un par de golpes contra el volante antes de suspirar un poco y mirar al frente. Realmente se estaba sintiendo bastante culpable de haber descuidado un tanto al castaño. Sabía que Reid era ansioso, que era demasiado torpe socialmente y que prefería encerrarse en esos libros tan gruesos y difíciles. Había estado tan sumido en su propia burbuja de felicidad momentánea que descuido a la única persona que ' _necesitaba_ ' su protección.

-entonces..¿Tú no sabes que le pasa a Spence?-cuestionó la rubia en un alto, mirando a través de la ventana antes que al moreno, observando cómo se tensaba automáticamente-pensé..en verdad pensé que no le afectaría demasiado aquel rose con la bala, aunque, perdió demasiada sangre-frunció el ceño y negó-era de esperarse que a pesar de los años aun sintiera el temor, además, ¡se tiró el café encima! Jamás espere que su distracción llegara a tales extrem

os..-susurró antes de aflojar el rostro-es extraño..-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el resto del camino, cada uno sumido en aquel pequeño problema y como podría solucionarse. Sin embargo, la razón del silencio del moreno distaba mucho de simplemente pensar en el problema. En verdad que se sentía culpable; realmente había quitado mucho su ojo protector del menor y gracias a ello no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando por aquella cabeza tan brillante. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado encandilar por aquella conquista! hubiera estado sobre el pequeño Reid, cuidándolo como debía.

-Morgan, oye Morgan..-musito la rubia, sacudiendo su hombro con suavidad, logrando sacarle de aquel trance-ya llegamos..-susurró con calma, sonriendo un poco antes de simplemente bajar de la camioneta-recuerda que no debemos de sorprenderlo..-expuso antes de golpear gentilmente el brazo del hombre como un gesto tranquilizador y apresurarse a tocar la puerta

-realmente no creo que sea necesario tanto protocolo..-le sonrió apenas, apresurándose a su lado para enterrar la llave en la cerradura y abrir-¿Qué?-cuestionó apenas ante la mirada incrédula de la contraria

-nada, solo..no sabía que tenías un juego de llaves de su casa..-expuso en una risita suave, una que rápidamente fue sustituida por un gruñido al entrar a la cocina-¡Morgan! ¡Una ambulancia, rápido!- Y todo lo demás, fue demasiado rápido para su persona.

* * *

Limpio, demasiado olor a cloro y medicamentos.

Le picaban la nariz aquellos olores tan fuertes, y quizá esa fue la razón por la que despertó. Eso o tal vez la presión algo fuerte que alguien ejercía en su mano.

-mgh..¿Morgan?-cuestionó apenas, suspirando y frotando sus ojos con la mano libre, tirando de la que estaba apresada para despertar a su captor-hola..-

-¿Hola? Niño bonito, no me vas a manejar con eso. ¡Diablos! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti en estas 12 horas? ¿No, Cierto?-musito el moreno tan pronto despertó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando directamente a los ojos al menor-estas 12 horas han sido de demasiada tensión para el equipo-

¡Ah! Que alguien lo golpeara por idiota por favor. Si, estaba molesto, pero no esperó que realmente fuera demasiado, claro, hasta que vio al menor negar y hacerse un ovillo; hasta que vio al menor temblar y contenerse los sollozos. En verdad que era un idiota, no quería gritarle, pero que estuviera ahí, en aquella cama de hospital valla que le ponía con los nervios de punta.

-yo..lo lamento Morgan..-susurró el menor, apenas en un suspiro, haciendo que el pecho del moreno se contrajera un poco-no..puedes irte, no soy un niño que necesita protección-

-lo eres Reid, en verdad que lo eres..¡Mírate nada más!-musito poniéndose de pie, soltando con pesar la mano del castaño-tenías..no, tienes, un cuadro de deshidratación, principios de anemia y una úlcera porque seguramente lo último y único que has ingerido es café..-susurró mirándole, suspirando cuando el menor desvió la mirada, dándole la razón-Reid..-

-no, Morgan, escucha..-se mordió suavemente el labio antes de sonreír un poco, apretando nervioso la sábana entre sus dedos lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el moreno-gracias, en verdad que te agradezco que te preocupes por mi estado de salud, porque eso demuestra el compañerismo, que bien debe de existir porque estamos en un ambiente que de una u otra manera debe de mantenerse la cordura en nuestro trabajo y..-

-Reid..-

-es mejor para las personas relacionarse. ¿Sabías que entre más te relacionas con una persona..-

-Reid..-

-mayor es la propensión a distraerte de alguna tarea o deber asignado? También es más probable que se descuide ciertos ambitos impo..-

-SPENCER!-

-Eh? Dis..disculpa yo..-musito apenas, sonrojándose un poco, mordiendo de nuevo sus labios algo cortados

-sé que divagas mucho chico, en verdad, pero oye..eso significa que estos momentos te sientes bien ¿No es así?-musito con una sonrisa suave, regresando a tomar asiento donde estaba antes, suspirando aliviado

-un poco, en verdad..-susurró con suavidad, apretando más la sábana antes de atreverse a mirarlo-gracias..-

-no, no agradezcas nada niño bonito, no con palabras-respondió tomando su mano y apretándola con cariño-demuestra con acciones que me agradeces- Porque si, Derek Morgan se estaba atribuyendo aquel ' _rescate_ ' solamente a su persona.

* * *

-¿Ya notaron? Nuestro terroncito de azúcar ya está mejor, hasta con más colorcito se le nota..-musito la rubia, logrando que las otras dos mujeres, junto con el moreno miraran en dirección donde el castaño se servía un poco de café sin despegar la mirada de aquel libro-¡es tan adorable! Me alegra que después de un mes este mejorando-

-hey, tampoco lo molesten demasiado..-susurró con una risita el moreno, negando solo para levantar la mirada en el momento justo en que el castaño dejaba su café en el escritorio-gracias..-

-de nada..-respondió suavecito el otro y podría jurar haber visto un sonrojo subir a sus mejillas pálidas-por cierto, Morgan..-musito apenas, obteniendo la atención del mencionado y más discretamente de las mujeres presentes, que solo simulaban leer-conseguí un par de entradas para ese grupo que te gusta..-expuso con una sonrisa, de esas que solía poner cuando estaba nervioso

-oh, ¿En verdad?-cuestionó el mayor, casi brillando y saltando al escritorio del contrario cuando le mostró el par de papeletas doradas-eres increíble niño bonito-musito haciendo que al mencionado se le inflara el pecho-a mi chica le va a encantar esto..-susurró bajito, tomando su móvil y saliendo del campo visual de media ' _oficina_ ' que le miraba con la boca abierta.

* * *

Si había un candidato al idiota del año ese definitivamente era Derek Morgan, con todas sus letras, en mayúsculas, subrayadas y en rojo. Y eso se lo estaba haciendo saber Penélope García en esos momentos.

-¿En verdad? No puedo creer que fueras tan..idiota para hacer una burrada de ese estilo mi bombón de chocolate, y en verdad, me alegro muchísimo que terminaras con esa tipeja, no, espera..me alegra que ELLA terminara contigo-musito la rubia, negando antes de comenzar a golpear el brazo ajeno

-hey, tranquila baby girl..-respondió cubriéndose como podía los golpes de la contraria, gruñendo un poco y tomando las manos de la mujer cuando estacionaron frente a su casa-¡vamos a tomar las cosas con calma! ¡¿De qué hablas?!-

-¿Crees que no sé qué me invitaste a mi porque tu novia te dejó?-entrecerró los ojos y negó-no debiste invitarme a mí, sino al terroncito de azúcar que insistió toda una semana con flores, café especial, chocolates y esas cosas para que consiguiera un par de entradas-frunció un poco el ceño y aprovechó el descuido del moreno para pellizcarle-Spencer se esforzó por esas entradas para que al final decidieras usarlas con la zorra esa..-

Oh, en verdad estaba enojada, muchísimo. Y es que después de aquel incidente en que el menor terminara en el hospital durante el día entero, se había dado a la tarea de que Derek no fuera tan torpe o brusco con Spencer, tampoco demasiado sobreprotector o sofocante. Solo lo justo. Pero este solo había sido demasiado descuidado con el geniecillo.

-¿De que estas hablando mujer?-cuestionó intentando esta vez cubrirse de la bolsa con la que la informática le golpeaba-García!-

-me refiero a que Reid consiguió esos boletos para que TU los usarás con ÉL, ¡los usaran!-explotó dándole un golpe más fuerte que los demás, frunciendo en demasía el ceño-ahora a ver como arreglas la depresión a la que lo mandaste-

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría, una que le helo por completo el cuerpo en ese instante. Estaba sobre la banqueta, frente a su casa, con una Penélope García que quería matarlo, pero su mente vagó hasta el momento en que el otro le había ofrecido los boletos con esa sonrisa tímida y las mejillas en rosa, incluso viajó un poco más atrás, el día en que dieron a su niño bonito de alta. No pudo pasarle desapercibido el brillo en sus ojos cuando le abrazó con fuerza, la manera en que sutilmente se había hundido en su cuello y la forma en que había temblado

-ya, ¡basta Penélope!-susurró tomando de las manos a la mujer, aunque ambos se quedaron quietos cuando por el umbral de la puerta apareció una figura encorvada-ay, no, por favor-gimió antes de soltar a la contraria, caminando lentamente hacia su casa-oye..hey, niño bonito-

-¡niño un carajo!-gruñó el menor, saliendo por fin a la vista del par. El cabello alborotado, la camisa algo deshecha y los ojos rojos-deja de tratarme como algo que no soy!-gruñó de nuevo al moreno, caminando hacia él mientras entrecerraba los ojos-no soy tu hermanito para que cuides de mí..-

-Reid, ¿Estuviste bebiendo?-cuestionó el moreno cuando el otro le habló tan de cerca, mareándolo un poco el olor que este emanaba, intentando sujetarle para que no cayera

-sí, ¿Y qué? ¡Ah! Hola García..-respondió con una sonrisa suave, dando unos suaves pasos hasta llegar con la rubia, que le miraba asombrada-¿Sabías que Morgan es un idiota? ¡Sí! Es más, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-musito con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica antes de abrazarla con fuerza

-oh, mi terrón de azúcar..-susurró acariciando sus cabellos de manera suave, suspirando al escucharlo hipar-esto es todo tuyo, te lo encargo..-musito negando, pasándole el cuerpo tembloroso al otro.

«Definitivamente esos dos tienen que aclararse un poco» fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de la informática mientras se apresuraba por un taxi. Aunque claro, las otras preguntas como el que hacia ahí dentro o de donde había sacado el alcohol también eran importantes.

* * *

Calor, uno demasiado sofocante que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta hacerle despertar. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de tratar de enfocar, suspirando un poco al no lograrlo y optando por frotar sus ojos cuando aquel olor a café inundó sus narices..

Entonces, la realidad le golpeó con fuerza, haciéndole recordar donde estaba y porque.

-Ay Dios! Morgan va a matarme!-musito saliendo de la seguridad de la sábana, jadeando y sonrojándose al verse vestido únicamente con una de las largas y enorme camisetas del moreno, dejando al descubierto sus piernas

-ah, pero claro que voy a matarte, después del desayuno..-expuso el mayor al entrar a la habitación, llevando consigo una taza de humeante café y un plato de crepas-¿Cómo te sientes?-cuestionó apenas, suspirando al ver como este desviaba la mirada-Reid..-

-no, yo..-musito apenas, apretando la sábana con fuerza antes de levantar la mirada

-come..-expuso con calma, sonriéndole y permitiendo que el castaño tomara las cosas con cierta vergüenza, disfrutando de los pequeños ronroneos que dejaba salir al comer. No iba a negar que aquella vista y la reacción ajena le gustaba, pero también le martillaba la cabeza, por eso esperó a que el genio terminara el desayuno para dejar ir la pregunta que le estaba quemando las neuronas-Reid, que recuerdas de anoche?-

Y fue como otro golpe para el menor, pues los recuerdos estaban flotando en su cabeza desde el primer bocado que le había dado a aquella crepa. Aquellos besos algo ansiosos, la manera en que el mayor casi arrancaba su ropa, la forma en que sus cuerpos se presionaban. Quería huir, en verdad que sí, pero no podía; aunque muriera de vergüenza y ansia, tenía que ser sincero y firme.

-escucha Morgan..-comenzó haciendo una pequeña mueca para suspirar al escuchar su voz aun pastosa, sonriendo un poco antes de acomodarse mejor, evitando que la camiseta revelara más de sus muslos-tengo recuerdos, aunque la mayoría se van volviendo confusos conforme pasaban las horas..lo último que recuerdo es que..nos besamos, mejor dicho que te bese y respondiste-expuso haciendo un pequeño gesto con la nariz-¡oh vamos! Sabes que las relaciones con los demás no son lo mío, y que mi cuerpo tiene poca resistencia con el alcohol, siento realmente haber irrumpido en tu casa anoche de esa manera ¿De acuerdo?-gruñó y alzó apenas la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ante la sonrisa amplia que exponía el moreno-¡No te estés burlando de mí!-

-no, no me estoy burlando de ti, para nada..-respondió con calma, acercándose suavemente, tomando su barbilla con cuidado y mirándole a los ojos-solo..escúchame-suspiró apenas, apretando las mejillas que se tornaron suavemente rosas-me sorprendió mucho verte ebrio, claramente no esperaba encontrarte aquí anoche y no me molestó pero me asustó-negó y sonrió suavemente antes de acariciar su cabello con ternura, sonriendo más cuando el castaño cerró los ojos-quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez que algo te moleste o incomode me lo dirás..eres mi mejor amigo Spence, y quiero lo mejor para ti-expuso con calma, mirándole a los ojos.

Y a pesar de que ciertamente aquellas palabras le calaron, también sintió un alivio mayor y profundo de no perder al mayor solo por ponerse ebrio y celoso.

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Aproximadamente dos semanas desde que el menor había estado en su casa completamente ebrio. Se alegraba demasiado de ya verlo mejor, que ya sonriera con todos y que recitará aquellas largas teorías científicas o que simplemente divagara cuando se emocionaba. Pero aún estaba ese pequeño malestar en su pecho cada que el joven doctor se sonrojaba apenas al verle a los ojos, o cuando huía sutilmente al quedarse solos, o la manera en que evitaba llevarle café. ¡No era justo! Y definitivamente se lo haría saber.

-¡niño bonito!-le llamó cuando este salió al pasillo, notando de inmediato como se tensaba, como simulaba ignorarle y huía rápidamente-ah, no, eso no..-musito en un gruñido, levantándose detrás del castaño y siguiéndolo, dándole alcance demasiado rápido-escucha..-

-lo siento..-susurró bajito el genio, sin despegar la mirada de sus pies, logrando desesperar al moreno

-¡¿Qué sientes?!-gruñó sujetándole de los hombros, arrastrándolo al baño y encerrándolos en un cubículo-¡no me vengas con eso Spencer Reid!-musito estampándole con cierta fuerza contra la pared metálica-¿Por qué corres? ¿Por qué te escondes?-

-¡porque no quiero que me veas y sientas lástima ¿De acuerdo?!-expuso empujándole un poco, separándose lo más que podía en aquel cuadro-solo..no soportaría que tú lo hicieras-susurró bajito, bajando de nuevo la mirada, hipando un poco.

Eso fue el detonante, ese que activó el instinto de supervivencia de Morgan, el instinto de protección y ese instinto que se había reprimido desde el día del hospital, por lo que simplemente le tomó y apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza, rodeándolo en un abrazo necesitado que no tardó en ser correspondido

-siento tanto hacerte pasar por esta situación..-musito suavemente, tomándolo de las mejillas y rozando sus narices, cortándole el aliento al castaño-en verdad lo siento-susurró con calma, juntando por fin sus labios.

Sabía que era todo lo que el otro necesitaba en ese momento, un poco de tranquilidad-y te quiero, te quiero mucho..no como mi amigo, aun cuando seas el mejor, y quiera cuidarte muchísimo, y también sé que soy un idiota la mayoría de los casos pero..-

-calla..-musito el menor, besándole suavemente, sonrojándose un poco antes de bajar la mirada-regresemos al trabajo-expuso antes de girar hacia la puerta, sintiendo de inmediato el cuerpo firme del moreno recargarse en él-¿Morgan?-

-curiosamente, no tenemos trabajo hoy..-respondió con calma, asegurando la puerta con una sonrisa antes de besarle el cuello, despejando lentamente la nuca del castaño de aquellos cabellos largos para besarle y succionar sobre la piel pálida antes de sonreír más-lo lamento..estoy en mi limiten, así que no iras a ningún lado-

-oh..-jadeó apenas, sonrojándose y mirándole sobre el hombro, estirándose solo un poco para alcanzar sus labios-yo..yo también lo estoy-respondió con una sonrisa.

Sabían que hacer aquello en aquel pequeño cubículo, justo en horario laboral no era lo más romántico del mundo, o siquiera algo correcto pero la necesidad de sentirse era mayor. Por lo que entre suaves besos y algunas mordidas como pudo el moreno simplemente le abrió la camiseta lo suficiente para que resbalara apenas por sus hombros y poder marcar.

Los pantalones fueron otro problema pues aquel espacio tan reducido no les permitía mucho movimiento, pero el mayor estaba bien con ello, con llenarle de besos y caricias a como pudiera, de prepararlo entre jadeos y gemidos, entre muchas mordidas y saliva.

-iré lento, no te preocupes-susurró suavemente, lamiendo las mejillas del genio-hey, mírame..-musito al girarle, regalándole un suave beso en los labios-sabes que después de tu primera vez no te dejare ir ¿Cierto? Me haré responsable-

-¿Primera..?-cuestionó curioso antes de suspirar-¿Qué quieres decir? Nosotros..-

-esa noche no pasó nada, ¡hey! Nos besamos, y si, nos tocamos un poco pero no iba a aprovecharme de un niño ebrio-musito con suavidad, regresando a besarle con ternura, sonriendo cuando el contrario pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le apretó con aquella necesidad-te quiero Spence..-

-yo a ti Derek..ahora, hazlo, antes de que me arrepienta en verdad y te haga esperar-susurró bajito, perdiéndose en aquel beso mientras el mayor empujaba dentro de él con cuidado, acostumbrándole con calma, deteniéndose entre los jadeos que Reid soltaba.

Decir que no tenía una vista maravillosa era mentira, pues mientras sentía las piernas del genio rodear su cintura con torpeza se estaba concentrando en llenarle de besos, en mirarle sonrojado y lleno de sudor, en como el cabello se le pegaba a la frente.

Decir que no le gustaba era mentira, pues incluso era más que eso. La expresión que Reid tenía era demasiado sensual a pesar de que su rostro estaba pálido; su pecho sabia y bajaba rápidamente, los labios apenas y se cerraban, los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y aquella expresión de puro éxtasis.

-De..Derek-gimió apenas, aferrándose más, apretando aún más sus piernas contra la cadera del mayor, arqueándose lo suficiente

-solo un poco..espera..-susurró apenas, negando antes de simplemente embestir más, sujetándole con firmeza, sonriendo al juntar sus labios y dejándose ir, permitiendo que el orgasmo azotara ambos cuerpos, suspirando un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron-¡Dios, eso fue!-jadeó apenas, sonriendo un poco más

-fue maravilloso..-completó con otra sonrisa, suspirando mientras se acurrucaba contra el moreno, sonriendo al sentir su corazón latiendo casi al mismo ritmo, como el sudor se mezclaba y las piernas se le entumían.

Pero definitivamente eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

-¿Cuánto?-cuestionó curiosa la informática, sonriendo mientras terminaba su café, observando con curiosidad al chico frente a ella

-seis meses..-respondió con suavidad, sonrojándose un poco y escondiendo la mirada en el suelo, recibiendo un jalón de cabellos por parte de J.J-lo siento-

-valla, no es que nos sorprenda su relación, pero si lo rápido que van pillos-musito con gracia, continuando con aquella trenza que le hacía al menor-listo..-

-gracias J.J..pero, sigo sin entender la necesidad de arreglar mi cabello-susurró bajito el castaño, frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de continuar ante la mirada de las féminas-sé que es tradición arreglar a la novia antes de la boda, y que el novio no debe de verla pero..¿Es en serio?-cuestionó en un suave gruñido, terminando de abotonar su camiseta

-no pudimos hacerte usar un vestido, ni siquiera nos dejaste convencerte, así que confórmate con el traje y el peinado que nuestra amada relacionista con la prensa te hizo..-respondió Prentiss, sonriéndole con calma antes de besar su mejilla y terminar de arreglar su saco, acariciando sus mejillas-nuestro pequeño está creciendo, me siento orgullosa-

-¡No soy un niño!-gruñó apenas pero dejándose llevar por las tres mujeres, dejando que los nervios en el centro del estómago comenzaran a formar un nudo-García, que tal sí..-

-qué tal si nada, ahí estará-musito besando su mejilla, permitiendo al otro par de mujeres hacer lo mismo antes de ellos esperar un poco-oye, estarán bien terroncito-expuso acariciando sus mejillas con bastante ternura-andando..-

Y todo el aire se le fue de los pulmones a Reid tras cruzar la puerta, en verdad que hasta la sangre se le helo al verle ahí de pie, con ese traje gris y la sonrisa enorme, con los hombros tensos y el golpeteo de sus pies contra la alfombra, con los ojos brillando más que nunca.

Para Morgan también fue un golpe de realidad, uno que le supo dulce cuando vio las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño que resaltaban aún más con aquel traje blanco; cuando la sonrisa le tembló y tuvo que tomar aire; cuando lentamente se estaba dirigiendo a él.

-hey, ¿Listo niño bonito?-cuestionó curioso, con cierta burla, mirándose en aquellos claros desbordantes de sentimientos

-toda la vida-respondió con suavidad, tomando su mano y permitiendo al moreno que le besara.

No había que ser necesariamente un genio para saber que no hacia tanta falta aquello, pero querían hacer las cosas bien, y eso significaba firmar aquellos papeles. Porque aun sin necesidad de ellos, Derek Morgan defendería, cuidaría y amaría con su vida entera a Spencer Reid.


End file.
